The Reilly's
by BoatsNHoesLol
Summary: Blake and Cricket finally have another baby and things are getting back to normal. Cricket is pursuing a relationship with Mason with Blake's blessing and their daughter Alexandra is getting into some trouble of her own.


Cricket smiled to herself as she drove past the extravagant houses on her drive home that night and pulled onto her street. This was the second date Mason had taken her on, and she could sense her feelings for him only growing stronger. She sat in the car for a minute to adjust herself, fixing her hair and straightening out her black pencil skirt before walking inside. Taking a deep breath, she opened the front door to find to find her husband Blake feeding the couple's 18-month-old son, Dallas.

"Hey darlin'" Blake said and grinned at her, knowing that tonight was her date with Mason.

Cricket smiled at the sight of her family and responded "I missed my boys so much today, how was your evenin' honey?"

"We missed you too Momma. But what we really want to know is how was _your_ evenin'?" Blake retorted with a goofy grin on his face, detecting that his wife clearly had a good night.

"It was really good" Cricket said as she nodded and took a seat on the couch next to Blake. "We're goin' out on Wednesday to, if that's alright with you sweet pea.."

While cradling Dallas with one arm, Blake wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Whatever my baby wants," he said softly. Cricket rested her head against his chest and gazed up into his eyes lovingly. "You know Blake, if you ever want to have a date night with Booth you just tell me and I can cancel my plans."

"No muffin, this is new for you. I want you to have fun, okay?" Blake answered and Cricket smiled.

This was a big change for the pair, as in the past it was only Blake who was in a relationship outside of their marriage. Cricket would work out arrangements with her tennis coaches or karate instructors to keep her satisfied in a way that Blake could not. However, that changed when the couple realized that they wanted to have another child. They really did share a true passionate love for each other and it really showed.

"The house is quiet, where is Alex?" Cricket asked.

"Alex is off on a date, Crick" Blake responded with smile on his face.

Cricket sat up and glared "let me guess, Bozeman Peacham? You know its almost 11pm and a school night!" Cricket said in an annoyed tone.

"Crick, I know what I'm doing" Blake laughed. "She promised me she would be home by 11 and she'll be here. Now let's take out littlest baby up to bed and you can tell me all bout your date"

"Shhhhh, did you hear that? Someone's at the door" Cricket said as she stood up and pressed her ear against the large mahogany door at the entrance of the house. Blake gently put the baby into a rocker and followed his wife to investigate. He opened the door to find their daughter Alexandra pushed up against a wall with her baby blue oxford shirt halfway unbuttoned and an eager Bozeman canoodling her eagerly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reilly, hi!" Bozeman said frantically, noticing the couple in the doorway looking horrified. Alex giggled sheepishly hiding behind terrified Bozeman at the sight of her parents.

"Alexandra, get to your room this instant" Cricket scowled at her daughter in a cold tone. "We will deal with you later" Blake added.

Bozeman stood there fumbling with his shirt uncomfortably as Blake took a step in his direction.

"I said that you can go on a date with Alex not grope her right outside my house. Touch my little girl again and you can bet your ass you won't live to see the light of day" Blake said sternly. Bozeman quickly nodded and scurried off to his truck anxiously.

"I cannot believe that boy." Blake said as he walked back into the house with his wife and picked up Dallas.

"Baby, she probably led him on. I wouldn't be surprised." Cricket responded bluntly.

Blake sighed and began to gently sway Dallas in his arms as the baby boy drifted off to sleep.

"Oh please, don't act surprised. They're probably already having sex." Cricket said casually as she entered the couple's bedroom and began taking of her jewelry.

Blake sat on the edge of the bed still rocking Dallas to sleep and shook his head. "She is sixteen and my little girl. No, not happenin' not ever, no."

Cricket rolled her eyes and slipped out of her work clothes into a silky cheetah print nightgown and sat beside Blake. "Sorry cowboy, but its happenin'" she smiled and gave him a soft loving kiss on the lips. Blake smiled back at her and shook his head as he chuckled to himself.

"These women are goin to be the death of me" he said smiling at his son.


End file.
